


Conversations

by TheAttagirl



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAttagirl/pseuds/TheAttagirl
Summary: A series of conversations following the last episode of Love Victor.
Kudos: 19





	1. Family

“Mom, Dad, I’m gay.” Victor let out a breath. He had done it, he’d said the words. Despite the stress of the situation he had to smile slightly in pride.

He watched his family, watching for a reaction, but they were all frozen in place processing the information. The first one to respond was his mother, “No you’re not!”

Victor thought he had thought out all of the possible ways this conversation could go, but this was not one of them. “Yes I am!” He winced at the childishness of the response, but what was he supposed to say.

“What about Mia?” 

Victor sighed. He knew it was a reasonable question but, it was hard for him to understand his own feelings, how was he supposed to explain them to others. “I like her, really, just not that way. I’m not attracted to her like that.”

“Just because you aren’t attracted to ONE girl does not mean you are like...that!”

Victor looked at his father at the familiar phrase, wondering if he was going to speak up. The man was stunned, clearly not about to speak. “It’s not just that I’m not attracted to her. I LIKE boys.”

Pilar jolted as if shocked, “‘B’ is Benji!”

Victor winced, he did not want to explain that to his parents. The familiar name seemed to shake his father out of his stupor “Benji, that boy from your birthday? He did this?”

“NO!” Victor couldn’t stop the shout. He had no control over this conversation and really wished he had just gone to bed. “No one DID anything to me, I’ve known since middle school.”

“Then why did you date Mia?” Pilar accused.

Victor felt his throat tightening and tears welling up in his eyes. He did the best to swallow it down and control his voice as he answered “I like her, really I do. I thought maybe I could be normal. It just didn’t work.” he could hear the wobble in his voice.

His mom and sister were speaking over each other, voices elevating with their emotions. Victor stopped trying to respond. He just covered his face and focused on controlling the tears welling up.

Finally his father’s voice broke through the noise. “ENOUGH!” Armando had always had the ability to project his voice and was using that skill to quiet the conversation. “Everyone, just go to bed.” Isabel opened her mouth to argue “No, we will fix this tomorrow. Let’s all go to bed.”  
Victor took the opportunity to bolt to his room, not wanting to hear anymore. It wasn’t until he was leaning against his closed door that he thought to consider what his father had meant by “fix this.”


	2. Mia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, Victor tries to clear somethings up with Mia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to cover everything that is occurring, just those conversations that are needed for the plot and/or character development.

Victor steeled his spine, forcing his hand to knock on Mia’s front door. To his surprise, it wasn’t Mia who answered, but her father. Victor gulped past the lump of fear in his throat as the man glared, crossing his arm. “What do you think you’re doing here?” he growled.

“Can I speak to MIa?”

“Are you kidding me?”

Victor tried to force words to come out, but there was just air. Luckily their stand-off was ended by Mia herself. “It’s fine Daddy, we’ll just speak out here.”

Victor had never seen Mia this...un-put-together. She was wearing running shorts and a hoodie that, based on the size, she must have borrowed from her father. Her hair was in a genuine ‘messy bun’ not the stylized version she sometimes wore, and she had bags under her eyes.

Mia stepped out onto her porch and shut the door behind her, removing her father’s glare from the conversation. She sat on the top step, wrapping her arms around her legs. “What do you want Victor.” 

Victor had struggled all night to figure out what to say, and hadn’t reached any real solution. “I just...I’m sorry.” He sat on the same step, making sure to give her some space “The last thing I wanted to do was to hurt you.”

“Congratulations! You finished your list.” Mia dryly drawled. It took Victor a second to understand her slightly sarcastic humor. It had been one of the things that drew him to her.

“I deserve that.” Mia’s ‘you think!’ expression stopped him quick. He pulled out his phone for a quick peek.

“Are you really looking at your phone!?”

Victor winced. “I don’t have long, my parents are taking me to meet with Father Joe.”

Mia’s nose crinkled in confusion “It’s Saturday.”

“After the debacle at the dance, I decided to tell my parents I’m...I’m gay. We’re going to go discuss just how eternally damned I am.”

The looks tracking on Mia’s face as she digested that information were a reminder of just how empathetic she was. She sadly said “I don’t think you’re going to hell.” Her sorrow turned to anger. “But if your gay why did you even ask me out?”

“I really liked you. More than any girl I’ve ever known. I thought, if there was ever going to be a girl who I could really date, it would be you.”

“I guess, given your appointment with a priest, I don’t have to ask why you would be so caught up in not being gay.” Despite the dark focus, her voice was wry. “How long have you known?”

Victor had debated this the whole night, and had settled on total honesty. “I’ve known I liked guys since around sixth grade. I realized that we wouldn’t be able to work last weekend.”

“That night you missed my Father’s event? When you were traveling with Benji?” Mia’s eyebrows raised, becoming incredulous. “Why didn’t you tell me!”

“I had planned to, Monday night.” He trailed off.

“Ah. ‘That Night’. I guess I should thank you for not adding to that particularly miserable night.”

“ I really did plan to tell you this morning.”

Another question crossed her face, “Were you and Benji...”

“No! No, we... I...It’s complicated.”

That answer was clearly not going to pass “I deserve the truth.”

“Right. I kissed him on the trip. I didn’t plan to but it happened. He stopped me, he was still with Derek. Then, just that minute when you saw us, we got together.” The words spilled out in one big rush. He caught his breath and waited for a reaction. When none came he added, unable to even look in her direction, “I really like you. You are one of the coolest people I know, your kind, and funny, and I’d really like it if we could be friends again?” 

The wait for Mia’s reaction was painful, but there was nothing more Victor could say. As Simon had advised, he had just told her the truth and now he had to let her react. Despite his understanding of this, he really wanted to interject and persuade her more. He bit his lip and waited.

“I understand...or maybe not understand, but I get it. You weren't trying to hurt me. But you did. And I can’t just get over it. Maybe someday, we can be friends again, but for now I need you to understand ME. Give me some time.”

Victor nodded sadly. “Definitely. Like you said, I get it.” He forced a smile. “I’ll be around if you ever want to talk.”

“We’ll have to interact sometimes,” Mia smiled, “you’re behind on your gossip, Lake and Felix got together in front of the whole school.”

“What!” Victor hadn’t thought to check in with Felix the night before, but apparently he should have. He was about to ask several follow-up questions when the sound of his Dad’s car pulling up intruded. “Thanks for the gossip” he quipped and then, more seriously, “And thanks for listening to me. I really appreciate it.” He pushed himself up from the step and walked to the car.

“Hey Victor!” Mia called out as he reached the back door of the car, “Don’t forget, you’re NOT going to hell!” Her voice was definitely pitched to reach his parents and he couldn’t help the grin it gave him.


End file.
